In recent years, with the fast spread of digital cameras, video cameras and camera-phones, optical materials are also rapidly developed towards the direction of high precision and miniaturization, in order to meet above requirements, the optical design using non-spherical lens has become the mainstream; at the same time, the low-cost high-yield precision press-molding technology in the manufacture of optical components is increasingly taken seriously. The fluorophosphate optical glass as a widely-used novel glass material, with the properties of low dispersion and low refractive index, in the optical system can eliminate special dispersion of secondary spectrum, improve the resolution, greatly improve the imaging quality of the optical system, and has a lower softening temperature, so the fluorophosphates optical glass can be directly processed to high-grade non-spherical lenses by precision molding.
In the prior art, the fluorophosphate optical glass which have a refractive index of 1.46-1.53 and an Abbe number of 77-84 is liable to be broken or cracked during precision molding process, and is often accompanied with the generation of white turbidity or fog on the glass surface, thus the prior fluorophosphates optical glass cannot make effective optical components and production yield is low.